narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sora Yagumo
Sora Yagumo (八雲そら, Yagumo Sora) is a member of the mysterious group known as Yūgure. Being one of the few members who has clashed with Ryōta as well as Kazuma and lived, often referring to himself as the latter's rival. While his faith in Mikado is unfathomable, he has shown doubts about the organization's final goal. Background Originating from Sunagakure, Sora was born to parents who were not shinobi themselves a fact that bothered him as a child. Born during a time when the shinobi life was popularized due to the most famous shinobi his village had ever produced, it was no wonder that his dream was to become a shinobi as great as his hero. While his parents being simple traders that shipped goods to the Land of Fire did not wish for their only son to endanger his life living as a shinobi, his will never faltered. Taking the entrance exam three times before he was finally granted admission he fell to the bottom of his class, his tenure as a genin was less than lackluster, continually being the weakest link on his team and losing the faith of his jōnin sensei. It was not until the time of the Chūnin Exams that he truly began to learn his true potential as a shinobi. Meeting Mikado Senju on a routine D-rank mission to inspect the cause of a mysterious leak in one of the towns buildings, Sora became entranced with Mikado's power. Mikado understanding that his potential was special, decided to groom and train him for future use. This training allowed Sora to pass his exams and eventually garner him enough strength to be promoted to jōnin. Though shortly after his promotion he was recruited into Mikado's secret society Yūgure, an organization which plans to rip out the power of Amatsu-Mikaboshi from Mikado's son to further Mikado's ambition to become a God among men. Within Yūgure Sora was partnered with Ryōta who at the time led Mikado's forces and helped them plan their attacks. While their final target was Kazuma, they would regularly do mercenary, bouny, and even assassination work to make money. After the first time clashing with Kazuma, Sora noticed a change in his partner, a spark that had died out was lit up once again. This unprecedented change in a man Sora believed to be unshakable has caused doubts to arise about the groups purpose. Personality Sora is a rather quiet and introverted individual, he rarely speaks to any of his fellow Yūgure members and casually skips out on their meetings. His quietness has attributed to an air of mystery surrounding him which he believes is the only thing that keeps people from knowing just how odd he really is. Much to his own chagrin his inner thoughts and feelings make themselves known during battle which revels his true persona. Sora actually has a rather unique and flamboyant personality, often making strange facial expressions to his opponents or comrades during battle. He often tends to make excuses as to why he shouldn't fight and prefers to flee when confronted by an enemy. He casually chuckles to himself and attempts to joke with his enemies to help lighten the situation up rather than make it worse. Though when faced with what he calls a "true opponent" he becomes more sadistic, enjoying the fight and giggling at any attempts to break through his guard. Often times he will attempt to torment opponents by making obscene jokes about their allies or relatives, not for any strategic purpose but only for the joy it brings him to make fun of them. Appearance Sora is a rather tall man, with long black hair which is usually kept very neat. He is considered by most to be rather scrawny compared to many other shinobi. His face is very thin and narrow with pronounced cheekbones and rather gaunt cheeks this gives his face a rather eery vibe to it, something he utilizes to help overcome his non imposing build by moving his head to angles where the shadows catch the indents on his face. His facial expressions are always contorted, either in a serious tone or odd ones which match his personality of being either quiet and reserved or flamboyant and crazed. Abilities In his youth Sora's abilities were lackluster to say the least, considered to be a below average shinobi with below average talent. He showed little promise in the standard techniques taught to him by his sensei, who believed him to cursed to linger at a low chūnin level for his career. His affinity to Wind Release gave him enough ability to graduate his Chūnin Exams, focusing on mid to long range blades of wind to shred his opponents from distance so as not to get to close. After meeting Mikado Senju he learned that his deficiency in ninjutsu was due to him having a unique affinity for Space–Time Ninjutsu. For the four years he trained with Mikado as a chūnin he focused solely on mastering a long forgotten technique which allows the user to bend space around them to defend against attacks. After taking the years to slowly master the technique and it's uses he began to focus again on nature releases, finally mastering his Wind Release and gaining a limited but specialized form of Earth Release. His talents in genjutsu are sub par leaving him to believe it's useless for him to attempt to learn it. While normally not an all out brawler Sora was trained in the use of hand to hand combat preferring to use Earth Release to help enhance his physical abilities when not able to use his Space–Time Ninjutsu. Taijutsu Sora's hand to hand combat skills have always been average, above his ability in genjutsu but below his ability in ninjutsu, he considers his taijutsu to mostly be avoidance. Sora will always attempt to enter into a defensive stance to give himself time to reactivate his Will of God Technique, generally attempting slight of hand and misdirection to try to get as far from his enemies as he can. While not a master in any means he shows some skill in a mix of martial arts that use the body as a center to throw the opponents balance off, knocking them to the ground or away from himself by any means. When forced into a situation where he has no choice but to go on the offensive he prefers to fight by quickly switching from lightening his weight for enhanced speed to nearly instantaneously increasing the weight of his fists to deliver powerful blows that he could normally never achieve. During close ranged combat he uses repeated movements to cause his opponent to become comfortable with the fight, once they believe that they know how he moves he changes his pace using his Earth Release abilities throwing off his opponents timing and allowing for an opening to attack. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu while always being his greatest from of combat, was still below average when he was younger, struggling to use simple techniques like the Clone Technique. His ninjutsu abilities did not mature until he had reached the level of chunin, where he was trained non stop for four years to help him understand his own abilities. Within those four years he was able to become a gifted user of Space–Time Ninjutsu as well as a specialist in the fields of Wind Release and Earth Release. Though he still lacks much ability in other forms of ninjutsu he has created a special niche that was able to rocket him to the jōnin level and eventually would put him on par of fighting village leaders. Nature Transformation While his original affinity is to Wind Release he lacks the ability to use many of it's techniques and was only able to truly learn what he was capable with it when taught by Ryōta. Learning how to create differnt blades out of wind, he uses them to cut through his opponents from a distance, he also learned how to create bullets out of the wind to shred his enemies. While limited in it's use he makes up for it by learning how to combine his Wind Release with his Space–Time Ninjutsu to create a technique that quickly became the most powerful and also most dangerous in his arsenal. His skill in his wind blades has grown to the point he can easily shatter stone with them and is even able to create a large amount of condensed blades which he uses to destroy his opponents defenses. His learning of the Earth Release came much slower than that of his wind, he lacked the ability to properly mould his chakra directly into earth. Persevering through these shortcomings he became aware that he was able to manipulate the weight in anything he touched through the Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique and decrease it through the Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique. As he spent the better part of a year simply learning about these two techniques he was able to immensely increase the weight of things he touched and even do the opposite. Even though his abilities in this release are limited to manipulating weight his training through repetition has given him the ability to add or decrease weight nearly instantly, giving him a great edge in close range combat which he dislikes. Space—Time Ninjutsu Sora has always had a great potential in Space–Time Ninjutsu, though it was only when he got older that he was truly able to utilize his prowess. After taking four years to learn and master the Will of God Technique, he began to make it his own. The technique originally created a twisted space around its user which causes anything to come within it to simply go around them and exit the field leaving them untouched. With it he is able to become a walking fortress of sorts, causing anything that gets close to him to simply bend away and fall behind him. In many cases it happens so fast the the opponent believes they slipped right through him. During his four years of training he was able to extend his field to around eight meters with him at the center allowing his allies to enter into the field and be protected by it as well. The only known ways to break through his field of space is to directly hit it with so much force that Sora cannot force it away, it is also able to be broken by sending a large volume of force toward him until he no longer has the stamina to repair the field as the force is bent. After his own engineering he was able to alter the space in which is manipulated in various ways, with the most common way he uses to cause anything that gets within range to collapse in on itself as it is twisted and bent in all different directions. This include his opponents and their limbs, which become mangled and crushed before they can escape. Using the same means he is able to distort the field directly around his arm causing anything he touches to distort and rip away from anything it is connected too. He can create a makeshift blade out a finger or by extending all of his fingers straight and simply swiping it through his target, which causes the area he is swiping to bend as he moves through it ripping it directly out of their bodies. Sora has also over the years created techniques that are derived from the basic ability to distort the space around him through different means. He is able to displace the space around anything that he is able to mark off with his chakra, causing it to simply move to the back of his original field, with this he is able to create a longer ranged blade of space that can cleanly cut through his targets with pin pointed precision given that he has enough time to visualize and mark off the area he wishes to cut. He also created a technique which allows him to rip a hole in space by continually twisting it until it becomes nothing, by doing his he is able to punch out holes of varying degrees in anything caught in his sight, because it requires his sight he is only able to preform the technique in a straight line. Larger holes take far more time and chakra to create, with the largest he can create causing him to be unable to properly mould the chakra for this technique for three days. Even for smaller holes he is only able to create around five before depleting his chakra to a level in which he can only use the parent technique. His final creation from the Will of God Technique is his ability to blend his wind nature chakra with the field, causing it to grow and expand, which allows him to completely alter the course of techniques twisting them around himself and firing them back with greater force. This technique is said to be the pinnacle of his abilities, combining offense and defense into technique that is able to alter anything that it comes into contact with. Though the original use of the technique was frightening enough Sora enhanced it to even greater levels by continually twisting the space at an extreme velocity with his wind he is able to create enough force to mimic a small localized hurricane that can rip apart anything caught in its wake or by condensing the force by twisting it more, he is able to create a blast of pure power that can blow away anything it touches. While the technique is his greatest weapon it is also a double edged sword, the chakra and stamina required to produce such effects are far greater than any one person should be able to accomplish because of this with each use Sora not only puts himself out of commission for nearly a week but also shaves off months to years of his life. Intelligence Stats